Everyone's A Critic
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: What happens when four teenage mutant ninja turtles came home and start watching Power Rangers Samurai? They turn into critics, that's what.


**Okay. I got this idea when I came home the other day, turned on the T.V. and started to watch Power Rangers Samurai. I'll admit that there are _some_ good parts but I think Power Rangers is very bad. So if you are a person that actually likes Power Rangers, don't read. It's that simple.**

**P.S. do I have to write that I don't own anyone but Amaya?**

* * *

><p>It was late at night in New York City. Everyone was asleep.<p>

Well… almost everyone was. In the sewers, however, four giant teenage turtles were walking back to their home. Unsurprisingly, two of them were complaining to each other about the fight they just got into. And neither Leo nor Raph would let it go; leaving Don and Mikey to make bets on when they'll stop.

"C'mon. What else were we gonna do, Fearless? Just sit 'round an' watch those punks?"

"No. We _could_ have waited for a better time to attack them though. Instead, you had to jump in and start a fight, as usual."

"They're still at it," Don sighed. "Even after half an hour."

"Yep," Mikey said with a grin. The four stopped at a dead end. Don started to enter a code in a pad on the wall while Mikey watched the other two bicker. "I'm gonna win the bet. We're almost home and they're probably not gonna stop anytime soon."

"I betted that they would stop by the time I opened the door," Don said as he finished the code, "which is now."

The "dead end" turned out to be a door. As it swung open, the turtles were greeted with a huge sneeze followed by some sniffling. The two finally stopped their arguing and walked inside their home, glaring at each other instead.

Mikey just stared at the two with his mouth open. "You owe me a pizza bro," Don said as he smirked and proceeded inside.

The younger turtle recovered and grumbled, "Lucky guess." Don just waved his hand. As to say, "I'm listening but I don't care."

Mikey watched as his brothers went off to do their own things. Don went over to his tech-no area and started working on a project, Leo went to one side of the dojo to practice a few kata, and Raph was punching the hell out of the punching bag. _Probably thinking its Leo, _Mikey thought. He sighed and just went up to the T.V. area.

Once he was up there, he noticed the T.V. was on a channel with music on. He glanced over at the chair that had a young girl sitting in it with a wet cloth covering her forehead and eyes. At first glance, you'd think she was asleep. "Hey Maya, how are ya feeling?"

"Terrible," the girl stated, clearly sick. "I hate colds and fevers. How about you guys?"

"We're great," he said with a grin back on his face.

Amaya reached up and took the cloth off of one of her eyes to look her older brother over. "If you're great, then why do ya look like you're gonna have bruises?"

"That's because Raphael here can't sit and wait," Leo said. "He just has to jump into a fight."

"Aw put a sock in it Fearless," Raph shot back.

"And so begins another glaring fight," Don sighed.

"Come on," Amaya groaned, "I have enough of a headache guys, please?" They all respected their younger sister's wish and were as quiet as possible. Amaya was like she was before, laid back in the chair listening to "Bring Me to Life" at a very low volume. Only after a minute of peace, the volume on the T.V. was raised so everyone could hear the song and the channels were getting changed. The young girl scowled as she took of the cloth to glare daggers at her brother in orange. "Do you mind?" she practically growled.

"Hm… not really," he said with a grin. Before anyone could comment, his stomach growled louder than the T.V. So he got up and went to get something to eat.

She sighed and saw her brothers in red and blue coming over to sit down. Knowing their history she did the most reasonable thing, she went over to the couch and laid there to keep them from sitting next to each other. Leo wound up sitting on the chair and Raph took the couch, letting Maya put her feet on his knees. "So, why do you feel 'terrible'?" Leo decided to ask.

"One, I can't stand up without feeling dizzy. Two, I have this fever. Three, I feel like I'm gonna either sneeze or cough my guts up. Four, I wanna go out there and help you guys out." Amaya stretched her head back so she could look at Leo; even if it was upside down. "Do you want me to continue? I have a few more."

Leo shook his head. It was at that time Mikey came back. He looked down at Maya lying on the couch and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Hm… not really," she said with a smirk making her other brothers' chuckle at the de-ja-vu. Mikey continued to stare at her. Finally, he just put his hand behind her back and pushed her up in a sitting potion so he could sit down. "Ugh, I hate you sometimes," she said as she turned herself around to sit between the two turtles.

"Don't we all," Raph scoffed.

"Do you two know there's a saying that all the best names end with o?" the annoying turtle said.

"Shut it Mikey," both Amaya and Raph said.

"Yeah, Mikey," Leo said. "You really shouldn't say things like that; especially if you're sitting on the same couch as them."

Mikey then looked back at the other two while they were talking to each other. "I have a idea," Raph said, "how 'bout after you get better, we beat him up?"

"Really?" Maya asked with wide eyes. "That sounds great! I was thinking that we could wrap him up with duct tape and put him in a closet. Maybe we should make a list."

Mikey looked back at Leo, "HELP ME!" was written all over his face. Leo just shrugged as if to say, "I warned you, dude. Good luck."

Mikey just sighed and started to flip through the channels so fast that you could only hear a few words.

"Charlie you…Get down! ...Like, OMG guys…Hey Bub…You jerk! ...and that's how…only $19.99…Yo, jack…Samurai forever! ...Mommy! Daddy! …My little pony!"

Mikey paused while all five in the room yelled, "What the shell?"

"'My little Pony' is _still_ making episodes?" Mikey asked stupidly. The red and yellow ninjas looked at each other, then reached over and smacked the orange one's head. "_Ow_! What was that for?" he asked while Maya took the remote and went back a few channels.

"It's 'Power Rangers Samurai,'" the girl said as the intro went through all of the rangers' names. "Let's see… Jayden is red, Kevin is blue, Mia is pink, Mike is green, and Emily is yellow."

"They have three of our colors," Don said as he rolled his chair by the couch. "Instead of purple and orange, they have pink and green."

"What! They don't have orange?" Mikey asked naïvely.

"Yep. No purple either."

"But it's such a awesome color!"

"Not really," the other four stated bluntly.

"I feel unloved," Mikey sulked.

"Anyways," Amaya said as she looked back at the screen. "Aren't samurai and ninjas the same?"

"In some ways, they are," Don explained. "Like they are both from Japan. But a ninja is trained to be stealthy while being a samurai is hereditary and is only passed through the family."

"Oh."

"Well, let's see how it is," Leo said.

~~~A half hour later~~~

"Lame," the turtles groaned when the show finally ended.

"Amaya fell asleep?" Leo asked while looking over at the girl sleeping on Raph's shoulder.

"Yep," Raph answered with a yawn. "She watched the first ten minutes, said it was lame and passed out. Can't blame her either."

"Yeah," Don said. "Those stunts were horrible. I mean, they _could _have made it a little more realistic instead of just jumping like that."

"The jokes every now and then are bad too," Mikey commented. "Raph here can come up with a better joke than those guys."

"Now wha's that suppose ta mean?" Raph asked while glaring at his younger brother.

"Nothin'!"

"I agree," Leo said. "The way they fought was bad too."

"I thought it was a little cool that the red one was the leader," Raph said while looking at Leo with a smirk.

"Of course you would."

"Even if the enemies were totally lame?" Mikey asked.

"Those guys were on their own level of stupid," Don added.

"So it was altogether extremely lame?" Raph said. With a nod from all of his brothers, he said, "Good. I'm gonna take Maya here to bed. G'night."

He picked her up and carried Amaya to her room. On the way, she stirred and woke up slightly. "Hey… Wha'd I miss?"

"Nuthin' good, that's for sure," Raph scoffed.

"Wow. Ya know, since I have to stay home, the only thing I can really do is watch T.V."

"Well, don't torcher yourself with that show."

"Yeah. I heard you guys while I was asleep. You're _real _critics," she smirked while looking like she was going to fall back asleep.

"Go back to sleep shorty."


End file.
